A typical vehicle brake apparatus performs a primary check period to check for malfunctions of components thereof such as a pump and electromagnetic valves by activating the components when an engine starts. Thus, reliability of the brake apparatus increases. During the primary check period, the brake fluid circulates through the pump, an orifice formed at a fluid discharge port of the pump, the electromagnetic valves, a reservoir and the pump.
The above mentioned orifice is formed for restricting brake fluid pulsation to decrease operational noise from the brake apparatus when brake fluid pressure discharged from the pump is high and brake fluid pulsation is high such as, for example, during antilock brake control.
However, in the brake apparatus mentioned above, since the brake fluid pulsation is decreased by only one orifice, the brake fluid pressure rapidly decreases due to the orifice. When the brake fluid pressure discharged from the pump is relatively low and is, for example, at atmospheric pressure during the primary check period or the like, cavitations generate at lower reaches of the orifice due to the rapid brake fluid pressure decrease. As a result, the brake apparatus generates undesirable noise.